Changes rising
by QueenSkywalker
Summary: After being captured by Mother Talzin and the nightsisters, Anakin finds himself changing into something he might not be able to control. Will the jedi and and his love for Padme save his soul or will he become the greatest threat to the entire Jedi Order (AU)
1. Chapter 1

_'I thought it was all over. After two whole months I finally thought we could go back to the Jedi Temple, my home, and rest. To finally be in Padme's arms again and feel her soft, luscious lips against my own. The battle on Dathomir had done its worst to my men and Obi-Wan nearly got killed again. But I saved his life again... I wonder how many times I have saved his life. He says it 9 but I say its 10. Speaking of Obi-Wan, I wonder what he is doing now. He is probably searching for me but I doubt he will be able to. Hell, even I have no idea where I am_. _I wake up to find myself shackled to a wall and- _' Anakin's thoughts were interrupted as the door of his cell creak open. Light filled the room and he squinted his eyes after being surrounded by darkness for the whole day. He blinked a couple of times before focusing his steely glare on the silhouette standing in the doorway.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The figure walked into the cell and kneeled before the captive Jedi Knight. Anakin's neck was shackled to the solid rock wall with a Force surpressing collar. His wrists chained above his head, blood trickled down his arm after failed attempts of pulling at the restraints. The person kneeled before him and stroked his cheek.

"Why am I here? Who are you?", Anakin snarled as he flinched away from the cold touch.

"I, my dear Anakin, am Mother Talzin leader of the Night Sisters of Dathomir", she continued to stroke his cheek gently.

"How do you know my name?", Anakin questioned.

"I have been watching you since the Republic arrived on Dathomir. I watched how you destroyed the seperatist droids with such power, aggression, FURY! These traits are not common amongst the Jedi but you... you have something unique within you", Talzin marvelled as she ran her bony fingers through Anakin's tousled brown hair.

Anakin snarled as she tried to move away from her touch but the collar around his neck restrained him firmly. "Well I don't care how long you have been watching me, just let me go! You should be grateful that the Republic defeated the battle droids swarming your planet. Your obviously Dathomirian and I thought the Jedi had no interest in dealing with your witch magic"

Talzin sighed, "You see, my dear Chosen One, I know the Republic's only interest was to conquer the vital outpost on this system so no I am not grateful of any Republic assistance." She began to rub down his neck." I only saw the potential within you that the Jedi aren't willing to exploit." She caressed the collar of his tunic and Anakin fought the urge to shudder at the cold touch. She sensed his distress and smiled _sweetly,_ "Don't worry, these accommodations are only temporary" her colds fingers traced his collar bone " Once, I am done with you, you will be so strong, so ruthless that not only the Jedi but that blasted traitor Dooku will fear you."

Anakin furrowed his brows in confusion, his sapphire eyes betraying his concern. "What do you mea-ARGHH!", he cried out as a hypo was roughly injected into his right thigh. Anakin's vision blurred as the burning liquid ran quickly through his bloodstream. "Good night, my dear Knight", Talzin whispered into his ear before darkness engulfed him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_24 hours earlier_

_"Well that's the last of them" Obi-Wan sighed in relief as he watched his former apprentice cut down the last battle droid standing. Bodies of clones and droids littered the ground of Dathomir's red forest. "Any more droids coming our way and I would be ready to comm Master Windu and tell him to send bombers and blow everything up.", Anakin retorted as he looked back towards Obi-Wan. _

_The older Jedi huffed at Anakin's remark and laughed" I'm sure you would have but I doubt Master Windu will grant you that request." "Generals!" Both men looked to find Captain Rex jogging towards them. "Sirs, we have secured the planet but I am sure there are a few straggler droids running around."_

_"Good work, Rex. Obi-Wan, I'll search around for any more droids while you help the men set up camp" Anakin began awlking back into the forest. "I don't know Anakin, maybe you should bring a few clones with you."_

_Anakin laughed. "Haha, and here I thought you'd trust me to take a stroll on this lovely day. Don't worry master, I'll be fine and besides most of our men are injured, including yourself. I won't be gone for long", he reassured his old master and continued to walk into the forest. _

_"What am I going to do with that boy?", Obi-Wan muttered as he went to assist some injured clones._

_1 hour later_

_Anakin Force- leaped silently from tree to tree hoping to find some droids to slash down. A crack of a branch stopped Anakin in his tracks. His hand inched towards to lightsaber clipped to his utility belt. He spanned his senses and startled back as a wild Nexu began to claw at him from below. "Well didn't see that one coming", he muttered as it began swiping its vicious claws at him. He dodged and leaped to another tree, igniting his lightsaber with a snap hiss. Suddenly, out the brush came another Nexu and tackled him to the forest floor. Anakin cried out as the Nexu bit arm and Force-pushed the creature into another tree. Both Nexus growled and began to circle him. _

_Anakin was about to comm Obi-Wan when he felt a small prick on the back of his neck. "Ahh- what the hell" He pulled out the small dart and recognised it was a tranquilliser. He fell unconscious to the ground and two nightsisters dropped from the trees. One of the petite yet shapely figures pet the Nexu's head and it purred at the recognition of its master. She pulled back her hood to reveal a chalk white pale face with cold grey eyes. "Look a what we have here sister, a Jedi and a very handsome one by the looks of him. What do you say we have a little play with him back at the coven?", she suggested sultrily. "As much as I would like to sister", the other hooded figure said. "We need to bring him to Mother Talzin. He may be the jedi she's been looking for." _

_The nightsister sighed and relented, "Fine, let's get him back to the clan." One of the Nexus hulled Anakin's limp form onto its back and the sisters rode the Nexus back to their secret coven. _

_End flashback_

* * *

Anakin woke up to the sounds of women chanting around him. His wrists were once again chained but to a sacrificial stone slab. His torso felt cold and he realised that he wore nothing but his pants. He sat up and looked around; nightsisters sat in a circle around him holding hands and chanting in an intricate language he couldn't understand. "Ahh you're awake."

He looked off to the side to find Mother Talzin holding a small dagger in her left hand and a goblet in the other. He still felt dizzy, his body ached and his muscles burned. _'Something's not right' , _he thought asTalzin walked closer and sat next to his prone form. "What did you do to me? What in Sith Hell is going on?", Anakin demanded.

"Shhh, be still and calm down. You're in transition. Your body will adjust to my spell's affect in a moment", Talzin cooed as she twirled the tip of the dagger in the glowing blue liquid of the goblet.

"Wha-what do you mean I'm in transition? Transitioning into what?"

"Well, into an enfyrite, of course. A being of Nightsister and Sith legend", Talzin said as she examined the glowing dagger's tip. "I am sure the jedi never mentioned this to you but there was once a powerful race of beings, bred for killing and hunting down Force-sensitive beings, mainly jedi.", Talzin smiled sadistically as she watched Anakin's eyes widen in horror. She continued, "Not long after the Sith Wars, the jedi hunted down all enfyrites and the race became extinct. But there was one vial containing the very last drop of enfyrite's blood which got passed down to every leading Nightsister. I just injected the blood into you and now you are in transition to become one."

Anakin was stunned. "No-th-that's not possible", he stuttered out.

"Oh but my dear Anakin, it is very true and now I will unleash the dormant enfyrite within you. You are already starting ache all around your body and in any moment your eyes will feel like they are on fire and your skin cold to the touch."

Surely enough his eyes did start to burn intensely and he groaned, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. His skin began to pale and he felt chills all over his body. "Perfect", Talzin whispered as she watched Anakin twist and turn on the stone slab, whimpering in pain. "Not to worry, it's all part of the transition", she whispered as she ran her fingers through his sweat drenched hair. With a snap of her fingers, the chains around Anakin's wrist tightened and he was flat against the table. He growled and struggled as she gagged his mouth with a cloth. His screams were muffled as she ran the tip of the dagger across his bare chest, carving marks onto his skin. Blood flowed from the wounds and she began to chant...

_Ma tem endo na vila enfyrite_

_Ma tem endo na vila enfyrite _

_Ma tem endo na vila enfyrite_

_Ma tem endo na vila enfyrite_

Anakin's wound began to glow and his screams intensified.

_Pandora na sa let no lo enfyrite_

_Pandora na sa let no lo enfyrite_

_Pandora na sa let no lo enfyrite_

"Awaken enfyrite, AWAKEN!"

Talzin held the dagger above his heart and yelled "Now die as a Jedi but reborn as a ENFYRITE"

She plunged the dagger into his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, major thanks to my first few reviews. The lore and legend of the enfyrites in this story was made up by me. Well lets find out what happens to Anakin, shall we?**

Anakin screamed as the blade pierced his heart. His vision blurred and his blue eyes closed for the last time as he drew his last breath. Talzin watched as his eyes closed in death and whispered, "long live the enfyrites." She pulled the dagger out of his chest and marvelled the glowing red carvings marred on Anakin's chest. The deathly silence was shattered as a young nightsister spoke up.

"Mother, are you sure this was the right choice? He could be a danger to us all. We have no idea how the enfyrite's blood will affect him." Talzin continued to study Anakin's pale form closely as she said," I chose him for a reason sister. No jedi could have lasted throughout the ceremony long enough to complete the transition, any other Force-sensitive being would have died, cracked under the pressure of the blood. Skywalker's high midichlorian count would have protected him and he will be the most powerful enfyrite that has existed for over a millennia." She turned to the other sisters.

"Increased strength, speed; his senses will be heightened and he will destroy all who dare stands in his way. Once he awakens, we will let him go", the other sisters turned to each other in confusion at their leader's last remark.

Talzin continued, "confining him here will only hinder his new abilities. He will learn and he will conquer all. Soon Dooku will die for killing one of our own, Asajj Ventress. But for now we will wait and watch our newest creation wreck havoc across the Republic."

Talzin sighed, "I only hope the weapon that murdered the enfyrites long ago remains lost to the Jedi"...

* * *

**Republic outpost on Dathomir**

Obi-Wan sighed as he commed Captain Rex."Rex, any news on General Skywalker's location?"

_Static..._

_"Not yet, General, his locater was deactivated 2 hours after he left camp."_ Obi-Wan sighed," well keep looking, I am sending another patrol right now."

_"Copy that, General" _Rex replied.

"Anakin, what have you gotten yourself into this time?", Obi-Wan muttered under his breath. Suddenly his comlink blinked and a voice sounded,"Master Kenobi, congratulations on your win on Dathomir but I expected you back at the Temple 4 hours ago. Is something wrong?", master Windu's voice sounded.

"A great victory indeed Master Windu but I am afraid we have lost Anakin and we are sending more squadrons to search for him."Windu sighed," Why does Skywalker always get into these sort of situations?"

"That is my old apprentice for you Master Windu.", Obi-Wan chuckled but his voice betrayed his concern for his old padawan. Windu replied," I am afraid you can't stay there for long, Obi-Wan. You must return to Coruscant to receive your next mission soon." Obi-Wan face fell in horror,"y-you mean we might have to leave without Anakin."

Windu sensed the other jedi's concern and reasoned ,"Obi-Wan, you know the costs of war, one life or thousands more are waiting for you. Return to Coruscant in 3 hours."

Obi-Wan sighed, "yes master." The transmission ended and Obi-Wan commed Commander Cody," Cody, continue the search, I will be joining you on the north side. And we if do not find him, prepare the pack the supplies and be ready to leave in 3 hours"_. ...Static... "Yes, General."_

He suddenly felt a great shift in the Force, a dark shroud clouding his senses. "I have bad feeling about this"

* * *

**Nightsisters coven **

A small groan broke Talzin's trance and she walked closer to the body on the stone slab. Talzin smiled as she watched the spectacular sight before her. The markings that covered Anakin's chest began to cover themselves up and transformed into a mirage of intricate scars on his chest. Their amber glow began to light brighter. She watched as dark veins began to grow under his eyes and heard his continued groans and whimpers.

"Finally", she whispered in awe as the other sisters stepped back in fear. His fists clenched hard and the gyros in his mechanical hand nearly snapped under the pressure. Suddenly, Anakin's eyes snapped open and Talzin becomes entranced as the beautiful blue irises turned a sickly yellow.

"The enfyrites will be thrive once again"

* * *

Anakin gasped and sat up, breathing heavily. His head pounded and his body shook. _'What's happening to me?',_ his mind was bewildered and was still shocked from his apparent death. All he saw was red and he felt his blood pulse through his veins. The dark veins under his eyes grew darker and he hissed in aggression. The enfyrite blood running through his body made him feel stronger, powerful and hungry for more. His crazed amber eyes snapped across the room and the nightsisters stepped back carefully, fearful of his piercing gaze. His eyes darted across their bodies and he saw the very essence of the Force running through them. He didn't know why but he felt a strange desire to steal the very essence away from them.

"Ma tem enfyrite Anakin", (welcome back, enfyrite Anakin) his eyes snapped to Talzin's figure as she walked closer to him. _'I-I understand what's she saying-bu-but why?',_ he thought fearfully.

"Sna let ne vo kasiata. Buite sa va ni laa. Ma saq no teh laviya buqe nerto la enfyritano." (Your transition is complete. I speak to your inner demon. You now understand and converse the language of the enfyrites.) Talzin marvelled at Anakin's new presence in the Force, his light covered in spirals of dark tendrils, feeding his desire for more power.

"No-no! This can't be happening. What's happening to me?", Anakin cried out. "Why I am so hungry? I feel ...different."

"You are an enfyrite now my dear Anakin. You need to compensate for the desire for more power and by drinking the very life Force of any being will feed your hunger." Talzin motioned over to one of the nightsisters and told her to come closer. "Yes, mother?", the nightsister shook in fear but came came closer to her leader.

"Dear sister, please feed Skywalker" .The nighsister gasped and she hesistated long enough for Talzin to take matters into her own hands. She held the nightsister firmly, took a knife out and cut the nightsisters wrist. Blood flowed from the wound but all Anakin could see was a glowing blue liquid. He didn't know why he was entranced by it and all he knew is that he wanted it badly.

"No- no mother, please don't do this!", the nightsister pleaded as Talzin held the wrist in front of Anakin. The other nighsisters made no attempt of helping her as they feared of being fed on themselves.

"Don't worry sister, Skywalker will be gentle", Talzin cooed but she smiled sadistically at Anakin. "Feed Anakin, know what you will become."

Anakin felt disgusted but he wanted to try it, the essence looked so tempting. He leaned closer and kissed the wrist. He licked the blood that trickled from the wound and finally sucked on the wound, drinking hungrily. Talzin smiled as she watched the markings on Skywalker's chest glowed brighter. Anakin lifted his hands carefully and held the wrist to his mouth firmly. The nighsister's eyes glazed over, she felt herself becoming weaker and weaker as she felt the Force literally leave her body. Anakin closed his eyes and relished the feeling of the essence feeding him. The other nightsisters gazed on fearfully as their sister dropped dead to the floor. Anakin stopped feeding and slowly let go of the wrist and the hand fell to the floor.

Talzin stepped over the dead body and gripped Anakin's blood covered chin, making him face her. "Marvelous, you have adjusted nicely. No side-effects, a perfect transition." She gently stroked his cheek and his eyes widened at the crime he'd just committed.

"No-what have I done?", Anakin whispered in compete dread. But he couldn't help but feel accomplished by feeding on all of it. He leaned into Talzin's hand, taking whatever comfort he can from the horrific experience. "Shh, you have done well Anakin, you won't have hide your true destiny any longer."

That lit up a spark of hatred within him. "MY DESTINY?!", he cried out. "My life was never meant to turn out this way! You destroyed me!", he yelled in complete rage. His hands grabbed the stone slab and it cracked under his enhanced strength. He pulled at the chains attached to his wrists and the durasteel locks snapped. He threw the chains at Mother Talzin but she whisked away and reappeared on the other side of the room. The nightsisters readied their bows, preparing to shoot at Anakin. "No! Don't fire at him. Let him go!", Talzin ordered. Anakin stood and grabbed the stone slab and launched it at the nightsisters. They ran into the jungle and Anakin followed them with his newly enhanced speed. He didn't want to know what was happening to him, he only wanted to get out of there.

As he ran through the red forest all he could hear was the heavy thumping of his heart. His face felt hot and his legs burned but he pressed on. The trauma of his awakening settled in and he only saw red. He stumbled on his bare feet and made it to a clearing. Something burned his senses and filled him with hunger once again.

"General!". He looked to the left and saw a squad of clones rushing towards him. He stepped back fearing that he wanted more Force-essence.

A clone contacted Obi-Wan. "Sir, we have found General Skywalker, sending you our co-ordinates now."

_...Static..._

_"Great job trooper and just in time. Is he alright?" _

"I'm not sure. Our healing camp is not far, we will take him there,just in case", the clones stepped closer to Anakin an that was when they noticed his condition."But he seems to be al-What the HELL?!" The clones were shocked at what they saw. His eyes were a sickly yellow, blood covering his mouth and chin. Intricate scars marred his bare chest and he looked like he was ready to pounce on them. But what scared them the most was the hungry look in his eyes and how the markings seemed to glow as he focused his stare on a clone.

"General, its me Kix. I don't know what happened to you but you need medical attention.", Kix said as he stepped closer to Anakin.

All Anakin saw was red and stared at the clones. He saw the essence glowing within them and he fought the urge to commit the inevitable.

"Please stay back", Anakin managed to croak out.

"General, its alright", Kix took of his helmet and looked Anakin in the eye. But Anakin stared at his neck and surrendered to the hunger. He pounced and tackled Kix to the ground.

* * *

Obi-Wan heard nothing but static on the comm link and yelled, "TROOPER?TROOPER? What is going on over there?"

_...Static.._.

_"Sir, something is wrong with General Skywalker, he is attacking my men!"_

"What! Trooper, what is your location?"

_...Static..._

_"Twe...static...twenty-four...static...clicks east...static...hurry-AHHHH!"_

_Deathly silence_

"Trooper? Trooper?!"

* * *

Anakin clawed at the Kix's amour but was tackled to the ground by other 2 clones. They struggled to hold him down and he launched them into a tree, knocking them unconscious . Anakin's eyes darted to a clone who had previously been shot in the arm by a battle droid. He smelled the essence flowing from the wound and sped over to the clone. He held the clone down, unwrapped the gauze from the arm and sucked on the blood. But he didn't want the blood. All he wanted was the Force-essence within them. In a clone or any non Force wielder, there wasn't much for him to feed on so the clones life faded quickly as Anakin stole the living Force from him.

Anakin broke away and stalked towards the medical camp.

* * *

When Obi-Wan, Rex and Cody arrived at the medical camp, they were horrified at what they saw. Dead bodies of clones littered the camp site, their battle wounds reopened and blood pouring out of them. A cry broke out and they ran towards the edge of the camp to find 4 clones fighting Anakin. Stun bolts rang through the air and hit Anakin but they had no affect at all. His new strength prevented the stun blasts from rendering him unconscious. Anakin grabbed a clone and snapped his neck with a sickening crack and launched the dead body at another clone. He found another wound and was ready suck out of it when suddenly his mouth ached and burned. Anakin groaned and stumbled back at the terrible pain. Obi-Wan put a finger to his lips and motioned for Cody and Rex to be quiet. They nodded.

Anakin didn't notice them for he was too focused on the pain in his upper jaw. Obi-Wan looked mortified and watched as two sharp fangs grew out of Anakin's upper jaw. Anakin fell to his knees, gripping his chin in agony and slowly the pain died down. Finally, he looked up, staring right into Obi-Wan's mortified eyes.

Obi-Wan's heart broke as he looked at his traumatised apprentice. Anakin's voice shook with fear.

"Obi-Wan?"

* * *

**Well there is chapter 2 folks. Reviews are much appreciated and I accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Obi-Wan?", Anakin whispered.

_'What happened to him?'_, Obi-Wan thought in horror. His eyes roamed gazed Anakin's body, mortified by the glowing marks on Anakin's chest, his bloody face, fangs and sickly yellow eyes. The dark veins under Anakin's eyes were now pitch black and he couldn't believe that Anakin had killed all those injured clones. When he met Anakin's eyes again, he said, "Anakin, what are you?"

"Master, please don't be afraid of me. I can't explain this right now but I just needed to feed."

"On clones, Anakin!", Obi-Wan yelled.

Anakin winced and looked at the bodies at his feet. _'I did this'_, Anakin thought in horror but he didn't feel remorse. He knew he should feel the tremendous gulit on his shoulders but their was a little voice in the back of his mind telling him to let go, loose control and feed more. He was so intoxicated by the Force-essence, he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted more! The dark veins under his eyes grew larger and the marking on his chest glowed brighter. Something burned his nostrils and he looked back up at Obi-Wan and saw the life Force within him. The blue liquid filled his vision and he realised he wanted to feed on his old master. The smell of Jedi was too good and he let his hunger drive him.

"Anakin?"

He snapped back into reality and continued to stare at Obi-Wan's neck as he spoke. "Anakin, you need help. Let's get back to Coruscant and the healers will know what to do." Obi-Wan motioned with a hand behind his back for Rex and Cody to corner Anakin. Subtly, Rex and Cody began to move around Anakin boxing him with their guns raised. None of them wanted to hurt Anakin but after seeing what he was capable of they knew they had no choice. They must bring him in!

"Anakin, just come quietly and let us go home.",Obi-Wan's voice was gentle as he carefully approaced Anakin like he was a wild animal.

Anakin closed his eyes and sensed the fear radiating of the clones and Obi-Wan. It felt good and he lavished in it. Obi-Wan was now so close to him. He tried to restrain his hunger but it was too strong!

"Please Anakin just-", Obi-Wan was interupted as Anakin's eyes snapped open and launched at him with incredible speed. They both dropped to the ground and Anakin barred his fangs. He snarled and and was about to go for Obi-Wan's neck when something was shot into his neck. Anakin stumbled back, plucked the sedative out and growled at Cody. As Anakin focused on Cody, Obi-Wan took the opportunity shot a ascension cable around Anakin. It held Anakin's arms together and he struggled to get free. Cody and Rex tackled him to the ground as Obi-Wan ran to the nearest medical kit lying next to clone's body and took out a heavy concentration of sedative. He injected the sedative into Anakin's neck but was launched backwards with Rex and Cody as Anakin threw them of his back. The cable around Anakin snapped and he was ready to tackle Obi-Wan again but started to sway. The sedative took affect and he fell to the ground, fighting to stay conscious.

Anakin's started to come down from his high of feeding and his eyes got back their natural blue tint. _'Why did I just attack Obi-Wan? Why would I do that?! I would ne-never hurt-him b-but...I', _but darkness clouded his vision and he manage to look one last time at Obi-Wan. "I sorry", he whispered and fell unconscious.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and slowly kneeled beside his fallen apprentice. He brushed Anakin's hair away from his eyes and tried to come to terms with the whole experience. He watched as the veins under Anakin's eyes faded away an the markings on his chest lost their red glow. Suddenly, he heard gunships coming closer. Two gunships landed on the camp site and the doors opened to reveal Master Windu with a frustrated expression on his face.

"Obi-Wan, I thought I told you to return to Coruscant 4 hours ago. Wait! What happened here?"

Obi-Wan sighed and reluctantly said, "Anakin did this. Something happened to him out there in the jungle. We have to take him back to the temple and examine him."

"Alright, but I expect a full explanation in your report to the council."

Obi-Wan nodded and watched with a heavy heart as two new clones dragged Anakin onto a gunship. He looked to Dathomir's red sky and prayed to the Force for help.

* * *

**Republic cruiser- The Resolute**

**3 hours into hyperspace**

Obi-Wan watched from behind the cell door as Anakin writhed and pulled at the restraints in his holding cell. He was suspended by a ray shield but he kept on struggling. Obi-Wan sighed but he could do nothing to help him. He wasn't even sure he wanted to with Anakin's current state of mind. Anakin woke up shortly after the cruiser entered hyperspace and that was not a pleasant experience either.

_Flashback_

_The gunships landed in the hangar bay and the Resolute entered hyperspace. Two clones dragged Anakin by each arm and was about to bring him to the medical bay when Anakin stared to come to. He was in a daze but managed to make out Master Windu's and Obi-Wan voices._

_"Bring him to the medical bay and fit him with restraints", Windu ordered the clones. _

_"Maser Windu are the restraints really __necessary?", Obi-Wan failed to believe that they would ever have to arrest, much less confine Anakin. _

_"Obi-Wan if what you say happened back on Dathomir is true, I am not willing to take a chance. Do not let your attachment towards Anakin get in the way."_

_Obi-Wan looked down and reluctantly nodded. He knew Windu was right, they had to contain Anakin maybe indefinitely. _

_At hearing the converstation between the two masters, Anakin's eyes snapped open and he elbowed both clones in the gut. He broke free of their grasps and growled. He was confused and in shock. Anakin's eyes slowly turned yellow and he pressed the palms of his hands against his face, moaning in pain. He felt the veins return and he stumbled back, resisting the urge to feed again. He felt a hand on each shoulder and looked up to see Obi-Wan, concern clearly written on his face._

_"Anakin, its alright", Obi-Wan whispered but Anakin only heard the sound of Obi-Wan's heart beating. He looked down at Obi-Wan's neck and and wanted to drink every single drop of the Force's essence right out of him. _

_"NO! Get away from me", Anakin yelled, shoving Obi-Wan back. He ran in the other direction but was blocked by some clones with their guns raised right at him. Anakin looked all around to find himself surrounded by clones. _

_"Skywalker! Control yourself", Windu barked._

_"I can't- Arghh!"_

_Anakin fell to his knees, bowing and gripping his head in agony as the marks started to glow a luminescent red again. The smell of two jedi was so intoxicating, he gave in to his hunger. His screams did down and he let go if his head and stared silently at the durasteel floor. Obi-Wan and Mace carefully approached him. They were two feet away from him when suddenly his head shot up and he barred his fangs. His yellow were crazed and the veins grew darker. He was about to launch at Obi-Wan again but felt a sharp pain in his chest. _

_"N0!", Obi-Wan screamed._

_Anakin choked and looked down to see a purple lightsaber protruding from his chest. Mace pulled his lightsaber out and watched as Anakin gasped in pain. _

_But suddenly, the marks on Anakin glowed brighter and both Master's were astounded as the gaping hole in Anakin's chest slowly closed itself up. _

_Anakin's blood boiled as he realised that Mater Windu just tried to kill him. The enfyrite within him intensified his hatred. The rapid healing drained him and he was in desperate need of another feast when cables from all directions fired at him. Two wrapped around each arm and leg, one on his chest and another around his neck. He struggled and fought but he was too weak. He needed more essence._

_"I kill you! I will hunt you down!", he screamed at Mace. But Mace kept a stern face and ordered in a deep tone, "lock him up in the brig". Obi-Wan watched as the clones dragged Anakin away. _

_End flashback_

"Obi-Wan"

The soft whisper snapped Obi-Wan back into reality. He looked up and saw that Anakin had stopped struggling and was looking at him with sad blue eyes. The corners of his mouth twitched upward slightly as he remembered all those times a little boy from Tattooine looked up at him with the same eyes. Those eyes almost always got Obi-Wan to do what little Anakin wanted. They looked so pure, so innocent as a child but he watched as Anakin grew into the war. Those eyes hardened and they lost their innocence. But nothing could compare them to the murderous yellow eyes he saw earlier.

Obi-Wan sighed and was about to open the cell door but Anakin stopped him.

"No, don't-don't come in here. In don't want to hurt you.", Anakin said.

"Please Anakin, tell me what happened. How did you become thi-this", trying to find the right word.

"Monster?", Anakin whispered.

"You are not a monster Anakin.", Obi-Wan said sternly, trying to convince his young friend.

Anakin scoffed."I saw my reflection on the floor of the hangar bay, Obi-Wan. I scared myself"

Anakin continued. "I only felt hatred, anger, desire! There was this hunger for more and I couldn't stop myself. All could hear was your heart beating and I wanted to suck EVERY SINGLE DROP of living Force right out of you, Obi-Wan. I wanted to KILL YOU!"

Obi-Wan knew he was about to break but straightened himself and was about to enter the cell, hoping to comfort the young man but Anakin screamed.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK! DON'T YOU GET IT OBI-WAN, I AM KILLER. LOOK AT WHAT I DID TO THOSE CLONES. WEAKENED, INJURED CLONES!" Tears started to form in Obi-Wans eyes as he looked at his lost apprentice.

" I killed them all, Obi-Wan. I-I", Anakin couldn't finish as he sobbed in grief. Obi-Wan couldn't look at him in such misery, fearing he'd break down himself. He took once last look at Anakin and reluctantly walked away.

He slowly closed the door to the cell block, stifling Anakin's sobs as they echoed throughout the halls.

* * *

**There is chapter 3, folks. Reviews are much appreciated :)**

**How will Padme react when she finds out about Anakin. You will have to wait and see in chapter 4. Don't worry it won't be a long wait ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews so far :)**

* * *

**500 Republica**

After another long day in the senate, Padme entered her apartment with a heavy sigh. She collapsed on the couch and gave herself a brief moment of respite.

Padme Amidala was a busy women, no question about that. She did whatever she could to help end the war in the Senate. But she longed to be Padme Skywalker again, to spend time with her wonderful husband. She adored him as much as he adored her. He always told her how he felt guilty not being able to buy her expensive jewellery or lavish clothing. However, she never wanted any of those things. He gave her the most precious gift in the universe, his heart. As the clone wars raged on they saw each other less and less. At first, Anakin was thrilled about fighting in the war. He often told her about his dreams of travelling around the galaxy and saving lives. She often discouraged him as she thought he wanted the war to last longer so that he could be a hero. She remembered how distraught he was at her accusations and that led to a few cold nights in her bed. It was only then she realised that it was his compassion to help others, not the thrill of being a hero that drove him. He was a true hero, one that doesn't care for the applause or the fame.

It's been 5 months since she last saw him. She missed him! She missed him dearly. But at last, he can come home to her. She had just received news that his last mission to Dathomir was a success and that the Resolute will be landing soon. The vital outpost on Dathomir was a big win for the Republic and Chancellor Palpatine had ensured the senate that the war has died down momentarily. Once, Anakin arrived, she will drag him straight to her ship and off they go to Naboo.

Padme smiled as she recalled the last time they were there, shortly after his knighting.

_Flashback_

_Naboo retreat- Varykino_

_Sunlight shone through the curtains and caught Padme in the eye. She rolled over, hoping to snuggle up next to Anakin's warm body but empty cold sheets met her. She sat up and covered her naked torso with the blanket. It had been a night full passion as they surrendered themselves to each other after a long month of separation. She pulled a robe around herself and ventured off to find her passionate lover. She looked out of the balcony to see his from sitting on a rock by the lake, watching the sun rise. She smiled and went downstairs to meet him._

_Anakin felt slender arms wrap around his waist from behind and smirked as he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. _

_"Good morning, beautiful.", he said huskily._

_"Good morning, handsome", she whispered as she kissed him on the lips._

_"What's that?", she asked, looking at the drawing pad in his hand as she leaned her chin on his bare shoulder._

_"Oh, nothing", he smiled slyly._

_"Ani, c'mon",she pouted._

_"Oh ok, here", he opened the pad to reveal a beautiful sketch of a family of swans swimming in the lake. Padme was amazed, Anakin's array of talents never seized to amaze her. _

_"Anakin, I didn't know you could draw. Oh, this is beautiful."_

_Anakin shrugged, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I learnt how to do prison sketches when I was a padawan but I drew less as the war started. I guess old training doesn't die hard."_

_"Ani, you are amazing!", as she kissed him passionately._

_A small quack interrupted the kiss and they broke apart to find a baby swan waddling towards them. They laughed as it came closer to Anakin. Anakin held out his hand and it immediately hopped on and snuggled in. It was an adorable moment for Padme as Anakin's large but gentle hand held the chick with such care and tenderness. Anakin smirked and held the baby swan out to Padme. _

_"For you, milady."_

_"Aww, thank you Ani but I think you should bring it back to its family.", she chuckled as she caressed the fuzzy head._

_Anakin smiled and stood up, dipping his hand in the lake. The swan swam out if his hand, quacked at Anakin one more time before returning to the small group of swans. He wrapped an arm around Padme and they watched together as the group of swans swam of into the distance._

_End flashback_

Padme smiled as she looked at that very same sketch that hung on her bedside wall. She fingered her japor snippet as she gazed fondly at the picture on her vanity. It was after their wedding and they were in each others tight embrace, with heart warming smiles on their faces as threepio took a picture of them. She knew it was risky having a picture of them their but she realised that she needed to be more committed to their relationship. Anakin was always there for her when she needed comfort. Whenever she complained about the war or the senate, he reminded her that he will leave the order any time for her. _"Just give the word"_, she remembered him saying. But she was resolute and always declined even though it brought a frown onto Anakin's face. She wanted him to accomplish his dreams of becoming a master but Anakin reminded her that she was more important than that.

Padme frowned as she recalled his last meeting with her. Whenever he returned home he would usually still have loads of energy but he had collapsed on their bed in exhaustion, scratches covering his face and torso. It is only now she realises that the war was wearing him down and that he didn't need to be a jedi to save lives across the galaxy. He also told her that he was starting to loose faith in the council.

On his last mission to Bandomeer, republic forces were losing badly and in a desperate measure to reclaim the planet they had to blow up an entire valley where the seperatist outpost was being held. Anakin had relented saying a scout had spotted a little girl in the valley but the council refused to listen to him. Anakin told her how he ran into the valley, brought the girl out in time and went to see if there were any more survivors but got caught in the shock wave of the explosion. He sustained a fractured skull and broke his leg and was reprimanded by the council for his recklessness. It was two days after the explosion he found out that there was an underground orphanage housing a family of refugees. They were killed by the bombs the republic had sent!

Threepio's voice interupted her toughts. "Milady, great news! Master Ani's cruiser has just landed on the surface!"

Padme's face broke into a smile and she said, "prepare dinner in time for Anakin's arrival."

"Of course, mistress Padme", he trotted off.

Padme looked back at their holo and decided that if Anakin wanted to leave the order, by the Force she was going to let him! She realised that the jedi were changing, she wouldn't want Anakin to be caught in that drift._ 'I was being selfish all this time. I knew Anakin could still fight for justice if he left the order but I kept telling him not to. What if next time he was killed in battle? I can't live without him. And he is hurting in this terrible war.' _

Padme left the room and went to the veranda, where she will be waiting for her beloved Ani. _'Just give the word, Ani'_, she tought to herself. If there was one thing she always knew about Anakin was that he was a compassionate, brave, kind-hearted soul. He was her angel and that would never change.

* * *

**Coruscant- Docking Bay 7**

"Remember troopers, always keep yourselves a good distance from the prisoner", Windu ordered as they boarded off the cruiser. 6 clones had a cable wrapped around Anakin tightly and his wrists were restrained behind his back. His hunger had returned and he was struggling to control himself. He couldn't break the restraints as he hadn't fed in a while. He snarled as Mace fit a muzzle over his mouth to keep him from lashing out with his fangs. Obi-Wan tagged behind and watched with sad grey eyes as Anakin was forced into a transport set to leave for the jedi temple.

Obi-Wan kept a scrutinised gaze on Master Windu as he has never seen the master act so cruelly._ 'How does he know what to do? Did he know that Anakin would heal from the lightsaber wound but would be weakened by it long enough to restrain him?'. _All those questions ran through his mind as he boarded the transport.

* * *

**Republica 500**

Padme stared off into horizon of Coruscant's city scape and watched as the gunships flew towards the jedi temple. He insides felt jittery as she knew Anakin willbe back soon.

"Oh dear!", she heard threepio say as he looked towards the holonet.

"Threepio, what is it?", she said as she walked back into the apartment.

"Milady, I think you'd want to look at this."

She looked at her holoscreen that was broadcasting Coruscant's reporters as they swarmed around the jedi temple waiting for the republics heros to arrive.

_"We are here at the jedi temple, waiting anxiously for none other than the Negotiator, 'Obi- Wan Kenobi', and the spectacular 'Hero with no Fear' himself, Anakin Skywalker. We hope to congratulate them on there success on Dathomir."_, Padme heard the reporter say.

_"Oh, here they come now- Oh my!"_

Padme gasped as she watched Anakin being dragged of a gunship in restraints and muzzle with a company of clones surrounding him. He was shirtless and he looked in terrible shape. His chest was scared and blood covered his hands and arms but it didn't looked like his own blood. Padme stood there mortified as reporters and cameras surrounded Anakin and the clones. She caught a glimpse of Anakin's blood-shot eyes as he faced the camera. He quickly turned back in shame, his head bowed as the clones brought him inside the temple. The reporters tried to get closer but was forced back by the temple guards.

_"This is an unexpected turn of events people. 'The hero with no fear' in chains! We hope to get of this story bac-", _Padme turned of the holoscreen and sat on the couch, not believing what she had just witnessed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A special shout out to JediNinjaElfGirl for being my first reviewer, Just a Random Sith and marthakun95 for their continuous reviews and support. Thank you to all my reviewers so far, you guys are awesome and I hope you will continue to read and review my story. I also appreciate that you recognise how fast I update 'Changes Rising'. I do write each chapter on the spot and post it as fast as I can. I think it is unfair to keep supportive readers waiting. :)**

* * *

**500 Republica**

Padme sat on her couch, stunned at what she had just saw. Anakin under arrest?! She found it hard to believe that it was even possible. Anakin was the poster boy for the republic. 'The Hero with No Fear', 'The Chosen One', 'Victor of the Shipyards of Yavin', 'Saviour of Ryoth'... the list goes on and on. _'How could this have happened?'_, she asked herself over and over again. _'I've got to get to him and may the Force help them all if they hurt my Ani.'_

"Threepio, if Senator Organa contacts me, tell him I am dealing with personal business."

"Of course, milady."

She pulled on her cloak and left her apartment, taking a speeder straight to the Jedi Temple.

* * *

**Jedi Temple**

As the clones brought Anakin through the Temple Ziggurat, Jedi of all ages, masters, padawans, younglings, stopped in their tracks to look at the fallen Chosen one. Some had complete pity written on their faces, others confusion. Anakin, on the other hand, was split between shame and total hunger. His yellow eyes saw the abundant Force-essence running through each and every Jedi. He wanted to feed so badly! Being around all of them was intoxicating, he was sure he would go mad if any Jedi approached him. The muzzled muffled his heavy breaths as he tried to restrain his hunger. He was in better control than when he first turned but it might as well be counted as nothing. Obi-Wan still followed Anakin through the temple, waiting for the perfect opportunity to have a talk with him.

"Obi-Wan"

He cursed under his breath as he heard Master Windu calling him. He turned around to face the Korun Master, as he motioned the clones to stop in their tracks.

"I know this must be tough for you, Obi-Wan. I'm sure you have a lot of questions that need to be answered. I have contacted Master Yoda and he has called for an immediate Council meeting to explain the situation...it is about time the entire Council knew what is happening. Please, follow me."

Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder, to see Anakin facing him, overhearing their conversation. Anakin's eyes pleaded for his help and he smiled reassuringly, sending calming messages through the Force to his young apprentice. He watched as Anakin's eyes started to tear up, knowing that the young man was traumatised. He wanted to follow Anakin but he knew that the best option for the moment was to find out what has happened. He looked back at Mace and nodded.

"Troopers, escort Skywalker to prison cell K1438, under ground passage, maximum security. Mace's clones nodded and tugged Anakin's restraints, forcing him to follow. Obi-Wan stole one last glance at Anakin before leaving with Mace to the Council Chambers.

After the daunting task of travelling through the temple, Anakin finally reached the Jedi Temple prison cells. Commander Ponds opened the prison door to reveal a cold, dark room. It had four solid durasteel walls, and a strange looking contraption in the middle. It was a solid metal strap with four chains branching out, connecting to each wall. The clones forced Anakin to his knees, fitting the strap around Anakin's torso and arms that was still restrained behind his back. After they let go, Anakin immediately struggled but the tension of the four chains left no room for movement. They left the prison cell, leaving Anakin in the dark room, alone. The only light provided was from the glow of Anakin's markings. His sorrow mixed with hunger and left his mind scrambled. Small voices filled his mind, taunting him.

_'Jedi sa lavi yo' (It is the jedi that are the monsters)_

_'Why did this happen to me?'_

_'Kavi aye.'_ _(let go!)_

'_Will I ever be able to earn their trust again?'_

_'Vera. Puto so ver ri aasa.'_ _(Feed. Just let go of that pesky humanity.)_

_'I can't be like this anymore.'_

_'Snar jekso Jedi. Te la qhur rhor er._ _(It is the Jedi. They need to pay.)_

_'What about Obi-Wan? Padme?! I can't do this to them' _

_Terohl! Me teh rugh sar. KAVI AYE!' (Enough! You don't need anyone else. LET GO!)_

_'No! I can control this. I need to'_

_'KAVI AYE' (LET GO!), _the voice screamed.

Anakin broke down, sobs racking his shoulders.

* * *

**Jedi Council Chambers**

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice. We are here today to discuss a very matter concerning Knight Skywalker. After the battle on Dathomir, Skywalker attacked the medical camp and killed all injured clones at the base." Whispers of disbelief rang throughout the chambers as the masters conversed among themselves.

"Master Windu, do you know of an explanation for Skywalker's strange behaviour? It seems completely unlikely the he would commit such a crime?, Master Plo-Koon asked. Obi-Wan looked at the masked Jedi, knowing that he, Master Fisto and Shaak Ti were the only council members, apart from himself, that has ever supported Anakin.

Mace looked at Master Yoda and asked, "do you wish to take over, Master?"

"Hmm, an enfyrite Skywalker has become. The only option, it seems to be."

The masters sat in their seats confused at the 900 year old masters declaration.

"Master, what is an enfyrite? I have never heard of it, nor is it in any of the archives.", Stass Ali said.

"Long ago, before the formation of the New Republic it was. A powerful species, they were. Feed on the living Force, they did. Preyed on Force-sensitive beings, they did. But allied themselves with the Sith, they did, along with the Nightsisters. Hunted down Jedi, they have, for over a millenia. But extinct they became, until now."

"Master, how do only you and Master know about this?", Obi-Wan questioned.

MAster Windu spoke up. "Master Yoda has known about this ever since he became grand master. He was sworn to secrecy by the grand master before him, fearing it would be a devastation if any else knew about the power the enfyrites possessed. He couldn't risk it slipping out of the order and becoming a topic or interest for any researchers or power obsessed Knights. I, on the other hand, learnt about the enfyrites from my master and he learnt from his master and so on and so on."

Yoda continued,"remove all data about the enfyrites from the galaxy, the last grand master did. Know about the enfyrites, Dooku does, know I do not."

"And what about Anakin?", Obi-Wan asked wearily.

"Learn to control his hunger, Skywalker must or become a great threat to the order, he will. But very strong and wilful, he is. A great sense of honour, he has but stronger the temptation to feed may be. If control his hunger he cannot, then remain captive he must be or worse..."

Obi-Wan leaned his elbow on an arm rest and covered his forehead with his hand. He has great confidence that Anakin will pull through but how long will it be until he learns to resist the hunger? Will the council be that patient? He needed to know more.

"What else do you know, master?", Obi-Wan asked.

"All that I know, I have already said. An sacred volt in the temple there is, beneath the archives. Contains an ancient journal it does, of all enfyrite history but in code, it is written. Decipher the symbols, the analysis droids could not. Suspect I do, that only an enfyrite can read the text. But remain contained it should. Too dangerous, the secrets of the enfyrites are."

This lit up a spark of hope for Obi-Wan. '_Maybe, the journal can help Anakin.'_, he thought._ 'Or maybe it would destroy him... possibly forever.'_

"A tragic day, this is for the Republic. But remain hopeful, we must. Examine Skywalker, we should to assess how dangerous he is."

Mace spoke up. " This will be the first time anyone has ever studied an enfyrite."

"Is that so, master Windu?",Plo okkn questioned.

"Yes, it is believed many have tried but did not live to tell the tale."

The council members looked around wearily but nodded in understanding.

"Now that it is settled. We should discuss about what to do with public opinion. All of Coruscant has probably seen how we brought Skywalker in chains."

"Master, may I suggest that we broadcast to the Senate that Anakin was exposed to a poison. Many Outer Rim forest plants do have a concoction that causes mental instability. We could say for his own safety, he is under a medical leave...until further notice, of course. Anakin is a great symbol of hope for countless Republic citizens. If we explained that he is a threat to he order or the Republic, it will cause an out roar and more planets will leave the republic.", Obi-Wan explained.

Yoda hummed thoughtfully. "Agree I do, Obi-Wan. Master Windu and I shall conduct the examination of SKywalker. Obi-Wan, accompany us you should. A sense of comfort, you will bring to Skywalker."

Obi-Wan nodded with determination written in his eyes.

* * *

**Jedi Temple- prison block**

Anakin gently rocked himself, the enyrite's whispers replaying in his head over and over again. His tanned skin was getting a little paler, a result of the lack of essence for him to feed. Suddenly, the cell door opened revealing Yoda, Mace and Obi-Wan. His head snapped up at the smell of the jedi's essence and his eyes immediately turned yellow, the veins slowly returning. He groaned as he tried to restrain his hunger.

Obi-Wan was mortified by looking at Anakin in his current state but he still believed that Anakin was the same boy he trained since the age on nine. He walked closer to Anakin, noting all the while Anakin was staring at his neck hungrily. He bent down before Anakin, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He sighed in relief as Anakin looked away from his neck and back to his eyes. He studied the veins as they grew darker and the glow of his markings gleamed brighter.

"It will be alright, Anakin. Okay? It will be alright.", he whispered. Anakin shook his head, signalling that he knew it wasn't.

"No Anakin, we are going to find out what is happening to you. You are going to okay...I-I promise."

Tears trickled down Anakin's cheeks and he bowed his head, the muzzle muffling his whimpers. Obi-Wan slowly pulled Anakin into a comforting hug, cradling his head to his chest. He stroked Anakin's hair softly, like he did when Anakin was a just a little boy.

* * *

Shortly after, the clones had arrived to escort Anakin to the medical bay. Anakin's complexion had gone paler and he walked much slower than before. Obi-Wan noticed this but couldn't do anything until he was examined. They arrived at the examination prepared for Anakin. In the middle was a metal table with wrist and ankle cuffs secured to the sides. Two medical droids stood next to the table, preparing a tray with a variety of needles, scalpels and sedatives. Obi-Wan felt really uneasy but watching Anakin's form protectively.

Anakin lied down on the table, too weak to form a struggle. As the droids fixed the restraints on his ankles and wrists, he stared at Windu's neck. Hunger equal to his rage. A intravenous line was inserted into his wrist and the each droid picked up a tool.

Its monotone voice was cold and empty. "Begin procedure."

* * *

Obi-Wan waited outside Anakin's room, meditating to clear his head. Yoda and Mace left earlier to prepare their speech to the senate. Obi-Wan tried desperately to empty all thoughts but his mind kept on wandering back to Anakin's tear stained face.

"Obi-Wan!", he heard a fimiliar voice call out.

"Senator Amidala, what are you doing here?", he asked in shock.

"I am here to see Anakin. Where is he?"

"I am afraid it is none of your concern, Senator."

Anger flared within Padme. _'You have no idea how much this is my concern_', she thought in frustration. She wanted to scream right there that she was Anakin's wife but she knew she knew that now was not the right time.

"He is a good friend of mine, Obi-Wan. I was horrified when I saw the holonews earlier."

"As Master Windu and Yoda will announce later in the senate, Anakin has contracted a poison by a plant in the Outer Rim. He is being examined right now."

Padme knew Obi-Wan was lying. But she didn't know was what were they trying to hide.

"Don't lie to me, Obi-Wan! Something else is going on. Tell me what happened to Anakin."

"I am sorry, senator but I cannot."

She roughlt pushed passed Obi-Wan and rushed towards the door. She had enough of hiding her marriage with Anakin to the galaxy. She was going to help him and she didn't care if it would ruin her career. All that mattered to her now was Anakin and she relaised that she should have realised it sooner. But now, nothing would stop her. Anakin would run to the ends of the galaxy for her. _'It's about time I did the same.', _she thought as she opened the door to the medical room.

"PADME, STOP!", Obi-Wan yelled.

Padme gasped as the door opened to reveal her husband tied to a metal table, pale and weak.

"ANAKIN!"

* * *

**Please read and review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"ANAKIN!", Padme screamed.

Her husband was pale and weak but as he heard her voice, he immediately tried to sit up. Padme heard his muffled calls of her name. His jaw was stiff and sore as the muzzle was never removed. She ran into the room but was held back by a medical droid.

"Milady, you cannot be in here", the droid's monotonous voice said.

"Please, let me be with him", she pleaded and was grabbed by the arm. She turned around to look at Obi-Wan's sad face.

"Senator, let me explain", he said, trying to console her.

"What is there to explain, Obi-Wan? You locked Anakin up and and studying him like he is some sort of animal. And don't even say he has contracted some sort of poison or something. I know that is not what happened."

She snatched her arm away from Obi-Wan and ran towards Anakin.

"Anakin, are you okay?"

Anakin shook his head roughly and nodded at his restraints. She grabbed at his wrist cuffs and pulled but it was locked.

"Obi-Wan, please remove these", she pleaded.

Obi-Wan was about to reply when Mace ran into the room.

"What is going on here?", he barked.

"Master Windu, by order of the senate I command you release General Skywalker, immediately", she ordered.

"Padme, before you take any action let us explain", Obi-Wan said with deep earnest in his voice.

She sighed and looked towards Anakin, worry creeping on her brows as she watched a medical droid sedate him again to calm him down. His blue eyes slowly drooped but she caught a glimpse of a yellow tint as they closed. Confusion spread across her face and she followed Mace and Obi-Wan out of the medical room. She crosses her arms waiting for an explanation.

"I see there is no fooling you, senator. You are a long time friend of the Jedi. Very well, but you must keep this information confidential"

"Of course, Master Windu", she promised.

"It started on Dathomir...", Obi-Wan said.

* * *

A medical droid took a scapel and made a small incision in Anakin's arm and recorded how the wound slowly closed itself up again. The other removed the Anakin's muzzle and opened his mouth to study his fangs. The medical droid put the muzzle down and left the tray of medical tolls near his side. The droid turned around to record the data but neither noticed how Anakin's hand reached for a sharp, pointed tool and hid it in his hand.

As the droids continued working, he slowly picked the lock on is wrist.

* * *

"That's impossible, there is no way Anakin would ever do anything like this. You believe that, don't you Obi-Wan?", Padme asked.

Obi-Wan sighed."I am sorry, Padme but Anakin is not in his right mind right now."

"And this enfyrite species, you said that they are extinct. How can Anakin be one?"

Obi-Wan looked down. "We were going to question Anakin after his examination."

Padme shook her head and sat down on a bench.

_'Oh Ani, how could this have happened?'_

* * *

"Blood analysis, complete. Extreme concentrations of midichlorians found, over existing amount registered from Anakin Skywalker's data profile", the medical droid said.

The droids went back to Anakin's side but was punched back as Anakin freed himself from his restraints. They slammed into the wall as Anakin snapped of his other cuffs and pulled the intravenous line off. He stumbled out of the bed, still dizzy and weak. He grabbed a shirt and cloak from a table on the side and slipped them on. The hunger was too much to ignore! He had to feed! The veins grew back and he slipped out of the window.

As he made his way to the streets of Coruscant, medical droid managed to trigger the alarm before shutting down.

* * *

"And this enfyrite journal, it can help Anakin. The enfyrites must have learned how to control themselves if they ever wanted to live civilly with the Sith", Padme reasoned.

"That is a good point, senator. But we can only be sure what it says after Anakin reads it first. It might contain secrets too powerful for him to ignore", Mace said.

"Please, isn't there anything that we can do."

Obi-Wan noticed her extreme worry and compassion for Anakin but he sensed there was something else.

"Forgive me if this sounds disrespectful Padme but why are you concerning so much over Anakin. I undertsand that he is your good friend but is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Padme gulped. She wanted to tell Obi-Wan that she married Anakin but would wait until Anakin knew she wanted to expose their secret.

"That is not of importance right now, Obi-Wan. We need to find a way to help Anakin."

Obi-Wan was still apprehensive but he knew she was right. They have to help Anakin first. He turned to Mace.

"Master Windu, if we cannot help Anakin control his hunger, the journal may be our only option."

"No, Obi-Wan! I have already told you, the journal may be a great danger to us all", Mace said firmly. He sighed.

"There is another way..."

"And what is that, Master Windu?",Padme asked.

"We could-" he was interrupted as the alarms went off.

They ran into the medical room to find the medical table empty and the droids smashed against the wall.

"Oh no!", Padme whispered.

* * *

** Streets of Coruscant**

Anakin stumbled through a dark alley way of Coruscant. He was weak from the lack of essence and was ready to collapse when he heard soft sniffles and sobs. He turned the corner to find a lone women crying as she leaned against the wall. He studied her form to find cut and bruises all over her. His hunger returned and he walked closer to her but was weak and leaned against the wall for support. The women sniffled and looked towards Anakin as he stumbled closer to her.

"Hey, are you okay?", she asked kindly as she sniffled, trying to look at Anakin's face under his hood. Anakin tilted his head as he smelled the living force running out of her wounds. He was entranced by it.

"No, I-I'm fine but what about you? You don't look so good", Anakin said as he approached her.

"No", she sobbed. "My boyfriend and I just got into a fight and he abused me." She dropped to the floor, sobbing in grief.

"I am so sorry", Anakin said as he knelt down beside her, rubbing her shoulder, staring at a bloody wound on her neck.

"Thank you", she sobbed out. Anakin touched the wound on her neck and rubbed it softly feeling the veins under his eyes grow darker and his yellow eyes glow brighter.

"Wha-what are you doing?", she asked fearfully as he lifted his bloody fingers to his mouth, tasting the essence on the blood. He relished at the taste and leaned closer, licking the blood of her neck.

She gasped and tried to push him away but he kept a firm grip on her arm. Anakin looked back up at her and she screamed as she saw his yellow eyes and sharp fangs.

"Ahhh-", but was cut off when Anakin launched and bit at her neck.

* * *

Padme sighed as she looked out of the gunship carrying the search party. Obi-Wan tried desperately to convince her to go home but she had relented, wanting to find Anakin as much as he did. The gunships flew over the streets of Coruscant, search lights roaming across the dark alley ways. She kept thinking back to Anakin's pleading eyes when she say him in the medical bay._ 'I won't let this happen. Anakin is still the same man I fell in love with and I will prove it.'_

"Pilot, heard over three clicks east, Anakin couldn't have gotten far", Obi-Wan ordered.

"Yes, sir"

Obi-Wan looked back at Padme and said, "there is something else isn't there? Between you and Anakin, I mean."

Padme just sighed sadly, keeping her eyes on the streets below them. Obi-Wan continued.

"I am worried about Anakin too", he whispered. "It was hard seeing him like that but I have to warn you, senator, he is dangerous. As much as I hate to admit it, we needed to lock him up."

"I know you had no choice, Obi-Wan but I really think we can still get through to him. Master Windu said that nearly all enfyrites lost their humanity. What about the minority that didn't? Anakin can still hold on to his soul but locking him up and acting like you don't care will only push him away."

"I know, senator. I know"

* * *

_'Wait, what I am doing?'_, Anakin thought incredulously and pulled away. He groaned and tried to restrain himself.

The women screamed and backed away from him, pressing a palm against the bite mark on her neck.

"What are you?!"

Anakin groaned and wrasped out, "RUN! JUST GO!"

She stumbled to her feet and ran away but the voice in Anakin's head kept telling him to feed. He lost himself as he stared hungrily at her retreating form. All he could see was her essence and sped off, going after his prey.

The women rounded the corner and backed her self against the wall, trying to catch her breath. She turned around and screamed as Anakin appeared right in front of her. Anakin snarled, barring his fangs once again and sunk them into her neck.

* * *

Padme heard a scream and looked down at an alley way to see two dark forms 

"Shine the light over there", Padme ordered.

She gasped as the search light revealed Anakin biting the neck of a young woman. He stopped feeding and the woman fell dead to the floor. He covered his eyes as the light shone on him and blurred away further into the alleyway.

"Follow him", Obi-Wan ordered.

* * *

Anakin Force-jumped onto a building, hoping to escape but was blocked by another gunship.

"General, put your hands in the air", a clone spoke out. He growled and ran the other way but the gunships landed all around him.

"Anakin please", he turned around finding Obi-Wan stepping off a gunship, approaching him slowly.

"Anakin we are not going to hurt you."

Anakin laughed darkly. "Hurt me?! I would never have thought of such a thing. Especially after how you Jedi chained me and locked me up in cell like some sort of animal. And you didn't even try to help me!"

"You jedi? Anakin do you hear yourself?! It is the enfyrite talking, not you. Please calm yourself and we can work this out"

"Work this out?! I tried to tell you that I needed to feed but no one would remove that muzzle. I thought I was going to die without enough essence and I probably would have. Damnit, Obi-Wan! I could have died!"

"Anakin?", he heard a soft voice call out.

He looked behind Obi-Wan to see his beloved wife.

"Padme? Wha-what are you doing here?"As he laid his eyes on Padme, love filled his heart and the fury slowly died away. His eyes immediately softened and Obi-Wan marvelled as the veins under his eyes faded away.

"I am here to help you. Please Anakin come back", she pleaded as she walked closer to him.

"No! Padme, stay back, please! I don't want to hurt you", Anakin stepped back.

"You won't hurt me, Anakin. I know you, you would never hurt me", she stepped a little closer.

"Do you see what I am, Padme? I'm a monster. Did you watch as I mercilessly killed that innocent women back there?", he cried out.

"You are not a monster. You are just confused. This is tough for you but please you can fight the urge to feed, just come with us"

She placed a gentle hand on his cheek an rubbed his bloody jaw. He tried to look away, ashamed of what he had become. He didn't want her to see him this way.

"Look at me", she said, making him face her.

She smiled as the deep ocean blue replaced his glowing yellow eyes.

"Padme, what have I done?!", he cried out hugging her fiercely as his large frame collapsed against hers.

Padme lowered them to the floor, stroking his back softly.

"I don't know what's happening to me", he sobbed out.

"Shh, you going to be okay, Ani. You'll see", she carefully pulled out a strong sedative. "You are going to be okay. I promise" she whispered into his ear softly and injected the sedative into his back. Anakin slowly pulled back as he felt the sedative puncture his skin. His sad eyes met hers before he collapsed against her, unconsciousness taking over. Padme felt tears stinging her eyes as she gazed at her beloved husband, cradling his limp form against her. She kept on stroking his hair soflty as Obi-Wan approached.

"We will do what we can, Padme", laying a hand on her shoulder.

She only nodded, looking at Anakin's peaceful face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jedi Temple- medical bay**

Dawn lit Coruscant's cityscape and shone through the blinds of the medical bay. The rays of sunlight brought Padme of out her slumber. Shortly after returning Anakin to the jedi Temple, Padme never left her husband's side. Obi-Wan had been called to an immediate council meeting and went straight to bed, exhausted from the search. Padme stretched and stood up from the uncomfortable chair she had slept in. She walked to Anakin's bedside and stroked his hair softly, kissing him on the forehead.

"Good morning,Ani", she whispered. He stirred in response but did not awake from his sedated slumber. Padme sighed as she held his left hand, rubbing his wrist, still encased in restraints. She kissed his forehead once more, tucking the thin sheet around him to keep him warm. The door swooshed open to reveal a sleepy Obi-Wan holding two cups of hot caf in his hands.

"Good morning, senator", he said, stifling a yawn in the back of his throat.

"Good morning, Obi-Wan."

"Any change in his condition?", he asked, handing her the cup of caf.

"No, I'm afraid not", she responded taking a small sip of the steamy beverage.

She didn't take her eyes of Anakin but had the feeling of two eyes staring at the back of her head. She sighed.

"Obi-Wan, I know what you're going to ask. It is not best time right now to talk about the extent of my relationship with Anakin", she said with annoyance underlining her tone.

"Very well, senator", he said, pulling up a chair beside Anakin's bed.

Padme took another glance at her husband. For months they had not seen each other. Every night she wondered how was he, whether he had enough food, or if he was injured, or if he got enough sleep. To finally be reunited with him but in this damaged state broke her heart. Even back home, he wasn't safe. But she knew that she would help him, in any way she can.

Her eyes wandered to the intricate scars on is chest, immediately loathing whoever dare harm her husband. A small groan erupted from Anakin. Both her and Obi-Wan were at his side in a heart beat. They watched as his blue eyes fluttered open.

"Obi-Wan? Padme? Wha-what happened? Where am I?", he rasped out, voice dry and scratchy.

"You are back at the medical bay, Anakin. The council is reading your examination report right now. What do you remember about last night?", Obi-Wan asked gently.

"I was in an alley way and there was this lady an-and...Oh god! I KILLED HER". Anakin sat up, his eyes wide at recalling the crime he had committed.

"Its okay, Anakin. We're going to help you get through this", Padme said, rubbing his shoulder gently. She placed the other hand over his and he looked down at the restraints. He looked back at Obi-Wan, confusion and betrayal written over his face.

Obi-Wan sighed. "The restraints are only temporary, Anakin. We were going to-" Anakin cut him off.

"You don't need to explain, Obi-Wan. You have every right to contain me, especially after all I have done", Anakin bowed his head, muttering curses to himself. Padme continued to rub his shoulder gently, her heart aching for her Ani.

* * *

**Jedi Council Chambers**

"It is settled, then. Master Yoda and I will present Skywalker's case to the senate under pretences that Skywalker has contracted a poison from the outer rim. Senator Organa has already agreed to introduce our case to the senate."

"And what of the body of the woman Skywalker killed last night, Master Windu?", Stass Allie asked.

"It has returned been returned to her family and Coruscant police has filed it as a brutal attack by a rogue criminal. I think it is clear what we have to do..."

All masters nodded in agreement.

* * *

Anakin felt the veins returning and he groaned, trying to restrain his hunger. Obi-Wan notice this and handed him a cup of animal blood.

"Here, Anakin. Take this."

Anakin looked unsure for a moment before taking a sip. He immediately coughed out the blood, gagging at the rancid tasting liquid.

"Anakin, what's wrong?", Padme asked, concerned.

He looked back at the cup and couldn't see or sense the essence flowing within it.

"Master, I can't take this. I think I can only take the essence from a living being."

"Well, good timing then."

They all looked towards master Windu as he entered the room with a Coruscant prisoner walking behind him. Padme and Anakin looked at eachother in confusion.

"Master, what is a prisoner doing here?", Obi-Wan asked, though he had a bad feeling he knew what was going on.

"This prisoner is scheduled for a death sentence later today. I am afraid Skywalker's only option is to feed from him unless he risks killing another innocent person to survive." Anakin immediately frowned at the Korun master's comment.

"What?! I- I can't do that. He may already have a death sentence but it isn't right", Anakin cried out but a part of him wanted to feed.

"What the hell are you all talking about?", the prisoner asked.

"Please Master, don't make me do this. I already have enough blood on my hands", Anakin pleaded. Padme put a hand over her mouth, shocked at what measures they had to take.

"I am sorry Anakin but it's the only way you are going to survive."

"WHAT IF I WANT TO DIE?!", Anakin screamed out. Padme gasped, looking at her husband in horror. Obi-Wan's face was mortified as he looked at the young knight.

"Please master Windu, let me and Obi-Wan talk to Anakin", Padme asked, wanting to calm her husband down. Mace nodded and left the room with the prisoner.

"Anakin, what are you thinking?!", Obi-Wan yelled at his apprentice.

"I don't want to live my life like this, Obi-Wan. I can't deal with the fact that I have literally take the life of others to feed myself."

"Please Anakin, think this through. We need you", Padme said with tears in her eyes. Anakin looked at her and felt his heart break.

"I'm sorry Padme but I can't go through with this" Padme sighed and looked down, vowing to herself that she will not lose her beloved husband to anything. Not to the war, not to death and certainly not to the enfyrite within him.

"Just say the word, Ani", she whispered. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at her in confusion.

"Padme, what are you talking about?", Anakin asked.

"Just say the word and we can leave for Naboo together."

Anakin was shocked at her declaration, especially as she said it in front of Obi-Wan.

"Will one you please tell me what is going on here." Obi-Wan had had enough.

Anakin sighed and looked at Padme again to see her nod her head.

"Obi-Wan , there is no other way to tell you this but Padme and I are married" Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming along.

"Oh, you have really done it this time Anakin", his voice underlined with frustration. Anakin looked down sheepishly.

"Please understand, Obi-Wan. Anakin and I fell in love and it was the best decision of my life. I wanted to reveal this secret to you now because I am tired of having to hie my love for Anakin. And I refuse to wait on the side lines while you and the rest of the jedi try to help Anakin with this enfyrite issue. He is my husband and I will there for him every second of the way". Anakin was floored at his wife's commitment to him. _'She should threat me like a monster and yet here she is defending me. Maybe I can get through this and I wouldn't dare leave Padme for the rest of her life'_, he thought with amazement. He held her hand and both smiled at each other with love clear in their eyes. Obi-Wan looked up at the couple and couldn't deny the fact that he has never seen Anakin so happy before.

"All right, I can't say I disapprove of your relationship but you do realise I can't keep this from the Council."

Anakin smiled." Always, the goody too-shoes. Don't worry Obi-Wan, Padme and I will tell the council and I am sorry we couldn't tell you this whole time. Padme, I am sorry about my outburst earlier but I can't live like this." Padme shushed him, putting a finger to his lips.

"We are going get through this, Anakin. Sometimes we all make great sacrifices but this time you need to take what you can. I'll be there for you every second of the way. Please Anakin, feed for me and for a future we can have together."

Anakin smiled softly and looked towards Obi-Wan, determination written on his eyes.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Mace entered the room again leaving the prisoner with Anakin and left to the senate. Anakin looked towards Padme, shame written on his handsome features.

"Padme, maybe you should wait outside until it's done"

Padme shook her head vehemently. "No Anakin, we are in this together. You are not a monster to me". Anakin sighed and nodded towards Obi-Wan who held the prisoner firmly.

"Hey, what am I doing here?", the prisoner asked. He looked towards Anakin and gasped as he watched Anakin's eyes turn yellow and veins creep from under his eyes. Obi-Wan pushed him closer to Anakin.

"Wo, what are you? Let go of me!". Obi-Wan pushed him towards Anakin.

"I am truly sorry", Anakin whispered before barring his fangs and sinking them into the prisoner's neck. Anakin held the prisoner as he struggled, drinking hungrily. He broke away momentarily and Padme looked at his blood covered lips and fangs before Anakin sank down and started drinking again.

* * *

**The Senate**

"Chancellor Palpatine and dear members of the Senate, there has been great concern over Anakin Skywalker as he returned back to Coruscant in chains yesterday evening. Rest assured, master Yoda and Windu are here to settle the matter", Bail Organa's voice echoed throughout the senate chambers. His pod floated to the middle of the chambers and Yoda spoke up.

"On his mission to the outer rim, bitten by a rare plant, Skwalker was. A poison it contained, causing extreme bursts of aggression and hallucinations. For his own safety, on medical leave Skywalker is until further notice..."

* * *

**Jedi Temple- medical bay**

Anakin began to drink a bit more slowly, wanting to saviour the taste of the essence he was sure he wasn't going to get for a while. The prisoner had lost consciousness as the life faded away from him. Anakin held his prey firmly, still feeding. Padme continued to look at Anakin, wanting to make sure he was alright. Though there wasn't much for her to worry about as he was moaning quietly while feeding on the prisoner. She stroked his hair once then left his beside to watch the holonet with Obi-Wan across the room. He was watching the broadcast of master Yoda's speech to the senate.

_"Under careful watch, Skywalker is."_

_"And how long will it be before he can return to the front lines? He is a valuable member to the war effort", a senator spoke up._

_"Unsure I am but unable to leave the temple, he is, until a full recovery he has made."_

Anakin looked up from his feeding and he, Obi-W and and Padme frowned at Yoda's comment. "Unable to leave? What does he mean by that, Obi-Wan?", Padme asked.

"I am not sure. I wasn't there at the last council meeting." Obi-Wan continued to look at the holoscreen, worry marring his face. Padme looked at Anakin and he sighed, shrugging his shoulders in confusion before feeding again.

_"Well then, we all pray for Master Skywalker's speedy recovery. Thank you master Yoda"_, Chancellor Palpatine said before Obi-Wan turned off the holoscreen.

Anakin felt the life of the prisoner disappear and he stopped feeding, letting the body fall to the floor. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes, trying to retract his fangs and stop the hunger. He wrapped his chained hands around his bent knees and put his head between them, calming himself. Padme came back to him and lifted his chin.

"Ani, are you okay?", she asked softly. He gave her a small nod and felt the veins disappear. He sighed heavily before opening his once again brilliant blue eyes and looked at her.

She smiled softly. "You see. You did it", she whispered before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He leaned into her kiss, wanting to feel her soft lips against him again. Obi-Wan flustered at the tender moment and called a medical droid to remove the body of the prisoner. Padme refused to look at the dead prisoner and took a wet cloth wiping the blood of Anakin's lips. Anakin saw the distant look in her eyes and held her hand, stopping her from wiping the blood. "I am sorry", he whispered.

"Anakin please listen-" but Anakin cut her off.

"No you listen. You are and angel, Padme. Always have and always will be but can you handle having a demon as your husband."

"You are a not a demon, Ani."

"I just killed someone right in front of you. I am tempted to feed on any Jedi, any being, you. How can you live with that?", his voice was pained.

"The same way I have held on throughout this war", she responded "I have gone through every night, hoping that you're safe. I have waited for you for so long and now that you are here and we are together again, I will not let you go so easily." She held his mechanical hand. "When you got this hand, you asked how can I accept it. Do you remember?" He nodded. "And do you remember how I said it was a part of you? That I will always love you for who you are?". He smiled and nodded again. "It's the same thing now. You are still the same man that I fell in love with and you always will be. Plus, I know that Anakin Skywalker will never give up so easily."

"I love you, angel."

"I love you, Ani."

* * *

**Ok, here is chapter 7. I thought a sweet moment between Padme and Anakin would be a nice change. Again thank you to all my reviewers. I would love to continue this story until its final chapter, so please read and review :)**


End file.
